Blood Freely Given
by Luna FoxFire
Summary: Rated for future chapters! A female hanyou wished to become full youkai, however to do this she must be freely given the blood of a stronger full Youkai. how does Sesshoumaru get pulled into this? Read and find out.
1. Explanations and Songs

**Blood Freely Given**

**Youkai no Miko**

_Tittle page: i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 2 0 0 / K i t s u n e A m a y a / s c a n 0 0 1 4 - C o l or . j p g ((take out the spaces))_

_Above is my own little piece of art work for the story. When you review, tell me what you think of that too, kay?? There will be a new pic for each chapter!!_

Key

_::IYG:: Inu-Yasha Gang View_

_::Kirei:: Kirei View_

_::Sess:: Sesshoumaru View_

_ Time-lapse_

Kirei walked down the trail, her hair and the light pink ribbon in it, as well as the sleeves to her kimono top blowing in the wind. She stopped, and her forest green eyes scanned the surroundings.

"I guess I better find a place to stay for the night," an elegant smile crossed her face, which soon gave way to curiosity, as voices soon reached her acute range of hearing.

"HENTAI HOUSHI!!" a woman's voice shouted angrily, followed by a loud SMACK.

Kirei giggled a bit at the humility of the situation she just overheard.

_**::IYG::**_

Inuyahsa's ears twitched at the sound of a lady's giggle, and he stopped, soon catching the scent of an unfamiliar being.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the hanyou-turned-Youkai.

"I smell another demon...or hanyou," Inuyasha said looking over the hill, in which Kirei had just stopped at the bottom of the other side of to listen to the group's conversation.

"A Hanyou, hmn?? Tell me Inuyasha, would this Hanyou happen to be a lady, by any chance??" Miroku chided into the conversation.

"Miroku..." Sango said through gritted teeth, and glared at the Monk.

"Only one way to find out!" Inuyasha said, running up the hill and jumping once at the top, in hopes to get sky born and find the owner of the scent, by-passing Kirei.

As Inuyasha landed her turned to face the Lady Hanyou,

Kirei stared, a little wide eyed at the white-haired demon, "You are 'Inuyasha'?"

"Umm...Yeah, How you know??" Inuyasha stared back confused.

"Curiosity killed the cat, y'know, but it never stopped the DOG from sniffing its carcass" Kirei smirked.

Inuyasha was still confused.

Kirei rolled her eyes and said, "The ears you dumbass! I heard yall easily!!"

The others stood on top of the hill, sweat drops and face faults abounds.

"You're a dog demon?" Sango asked, recovering from Inuyasha's little 'dumb dog' moment.

"I'm half" Kirei said, looking up the hill at the others, and then she turned to go into the forest.

"HEY!! Where you going!?" Inuyasha yelled.

She Paused "Weather or not you have noticed, it is getting dark, and I would like to find a place to stay the night, now if you will excuse me...I'll be on my way" Kirei continued on her way, only to be stopped again.

"Wait!" Kagome called, running down the hill to the place Kirei just entered, "Mind if we join you??"

"You may do what you like..." She paused then smirked, "Just make sure you keep the 'Hentai Houshi' away from me..."

Kirei stepped through the underbrush of the forest, now followed by the Inuyasha gang.

"Umm...so what's your name?" Kagome asked, trying to converse with the avoidant hanyou.

"Kirei" Kirei answered, starring ahead.

Sango gasped, "The Youkai Miko!?"

Kirei nodded, "One in the same..."

"Hugh? How can a Demon be a Priestess?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mother...was-was a......Priestess. My father was a well respected, powerful Youkai. However...he already had a daughter...one of full Youkai blood. When I was born, father treated my sister as if she was nothing but a servant...I had everything I wanted. Akuma, my sister, hated me, and she killed herself because of her envy...because of her hate," Kirei paused.

"How does this explain-" Inuyasha began, only to be interrupted by Miroku, Sango, and the now awake Shippo 'shushshing' him.

"Father could no longer stand to be around me and my mother...the sadness of losing Akuma, and realizing it was his entire fault, was killing him inside, till he too died. I was left alone to live with my mother, who taught me the ways of a priestess. That is the only ways I had ever known...'till she died of old age. It was then, that I took the management of the shrine in my own hands, and learned to fight. That was one thing my Mother, nor my Father, never got to teach me. However, being a Hanyou, I have realized my limits...and now wish to become full Youkai. I asked older, more knowledgeable Priestesses and Youkai how I could do this. The only way they told me that I could do so...was to take the blood of other demons stronger than I, so that it would destroy my human blood, and I would still keep my sanity..."

"Feh...wish I would have known that little option" Inuyasha said with his arms crossed, as he stared into the fire that they had started. Yes, that is right, all the while Kirei told her story, and they finally found a place to stay the night.

"It isn't as easy as you would think...the demon that I get the blood has to be both stronger than me and willing to give up his or her blood..."

"Oh...so you have had no luck?"

Kirei shook her head.

"Well...maybe someday you'll fall in love with a strong demon, and he will give you the blood you need to turn full Youkai," Kagome said with a smile.

Kirei blushed, "Maybe..." she paused, "anyone come to mind?"

"Kouga," offered Sango.

"He is an idiot, weakling Wolf..." said Inuyasha.

"What about..." everyone except Kirei and Inuyasha (not having any interest in this subject) thought for a while, around five minutes or more actually, every now and again, naming a demon that might be of some interest to Kirei.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said from the tree branch he was on...arms crossed behind his head.

"What about him??" Kagome asked.

"It was just a suggestion..."

"YOU WOULD FEED KIREI TO THAT SON OF A BITCH!?"

"Umm...you know Kagome...Sesshoumaru might take that as a compliment...after all...his mother WAS a dog demon too," Miroku Said.

Inuyasha started laughing hysterically, and fell out of the tree. Everyone else laughed too.

Kirei, having finally regained her composure asked, "Isn't Sesshoumaru your brother, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, why d'you ask?"

"Well...I have heard that you used to be hanyou, and he hated you for that, among other things...and I was just wondering that...now that you are a full fledged demon...what does he think of you?"

"I haven't really met up with him since my change..." Inuyasha replied, also wondering, "Hey wait a minute, what do you mean 'among other things' what do you know about my brother's hate for me that I don't?"

Kirei smiled, "You both have different mothers. What do you think happened to his mother when The Great Lord Inutaishou fell in love with your mother?"

Kagome and Sango gasped at what Kirei was inquiring.

"You mean to say that..."

"Sesshoumaru's mother died of a broken heart," Kirei interrupted Miroku.

"How do you know so much about Sesshoumaru?" Shippo finally spoke up, now grasping the conversation.

"My father, as I said before, was a great dog demon...and the Lord Inutaishou's distant relative...someway or another. Though the relation is so distant that we are not considered direct family...not even fourth or fifth cousins even," Kirei explained.

"I don't get it," Sango said confused. The others nodded.

"Both the Great Lord and my father were close friends...They told each other everything."

_**::Sess::**_

Lucky for Sesshoumaru, the wind was on his side as he listened in on the conversation about him, his mother, and father. As much as it angered him to hear anything spoken about his mother, he did not-could not, show it...even in privacy. Sesshoumaru also heard the Lady Hanyou's tale about losing her father, and being left with only a mother...as much was the reverse for Sesshoumaru when he was but a pup.

'I am like Akuma...only I was not so weak as to kill myself because of my little brother...' he growled inwardly in the memory of how everything started back then...

Sesshoumaru was still an adolescent pup, and under parental care when his mother caught Inutaishou with the human Izyoui.

He had stood at his parent's room door, overhearing the conversation taking place. He could remember his mother's harsh yells, his father's cold growls, and the scent of his mother's tears and blood as se dashed out of the room, never to return. Ever since then he had hated the woman known as 'Izyoui'. Every breath, every movement and sound that she made, the only thought that could satisfy him then was the thought of hearing her bones cracking, her gasps, her last breath as he killed her.

And then Inuyasha was born. A new icon to take out his anger on as the Hanyou pup, and himself grew up.

Sesshoumaru then realized that his claws were dug deep into the branch he was perched upon...a nasty little showing of anger over his solemn memories.

A sight of the Hanyou Priestess was all he could think about now...someone who knew and understood his long-time pain-and so he got it. As she stood the fire shone brilliantly on Kirei's fine skin. Her dark brown hair, pulled back by a thin light pink sash, and the fire sparkling in jade orbs of the unholy-Miko. The name "Kirei" did not begin to explain the beauty he saw. However he refused to admit to himself that she was, indeed, beautiful.

Sesshoumaru turned away as the conversation seemed to draw to an end, and the group began to find their places to rest.

Jaken stood up as Lord Sesshoumaru finally returned. His screeching of welcomes soon stopped when he saw the distant, thoughtful look upon Sesshoumaru's features-try as the western lord might to not appear so solemn.

"What troubles you, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, her hair in a, somewhat, beautiful disarray, and her cinnamon eyes a' sparkle in the light of their own camp.

Sesshoumaru did not answer. "We will be cutting our patrol short, Jaken"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, But...may I ask why?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the low-class servant.

"OH! STUPID Jaken to question Lord Sesshoumaru!! I am stupid! Please forgive my, Milord!"

Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken's mercy pleas, and looked up at the stars instead, "We are leaving because this Sesshoumaru wishes to go home,..." he turned to Rin, "Now you shall go to sleep so that we can get home by noon tomorrow at the least,..." he turned back to Jaken, "that goes for you too,...now this Sesshoumaru will return shortly,...Do not question my destination."

And with that Sesshoumaru was off to find somewhere he could concentrate on his thoughts, and hopefully turn his thoughts away from Kirei.

'Her name does her no justice...'lovely' is just an understatement. Why am I thinking such thoughts!? I could never fill compassion for anyone with even a speck of human blood!!! But she understands...........'

Sesshoumaru soon found himself at his destination-the hot springs. First stripping himself of the pelt he wore over his shoulder, then his armor, he already felt less stressed. A few seconds later he was fully striped of all clothing, and into the springs, where he could think _(although I can't ::drools::) minutes_ after his bathing he could hear the faint sound of singing.

It made Sesshoumaru remember back when he was little, when he would sing-when he would sing for his mother his songs of the moon, the forest, lost souls that would one day find their way. The times when he didn't have to be so secluded and locked within him.

He got out of the springs, dried, dressed, and began walking towards the melodious voice that had seemed to enchant his ears.

_**::Kirei::**_

_"When I was alone,_

_I did not notice the blue skies above._

_When I was alone,_

_I did not hear the sound of the wind that chilled my heart._

_When I was alone,_

_I did not understand the true meaning of loneliness._

_When I was alone,_

_I could not look for a reason to wait for the break of dawn._

_When I am drenched in the overflowing sunlight,_

_Two hands draw me close, and hold me as tightly as possible._

_You and I, Showing the wear of our burdens._

_You and I, Illuminating each other's path,_

_Shoulder to shoulder, together..."_

Kirei 'finished' her song with a sigh. The song of her lonely life and her hopes of companionship...

_"Anata no kodou...kajinagara,_

_Omoiegaita wa hohoemi kawashi..._

_dasareta te o tomadotte..._

_tsunaide iri no futari..."_ Sesshoumaru sang as he came out from behind a couple of trees, inwardly smiling-he had sung again.

Kirei turned around to face the Western Lord with a bit of a surprised squeal, barely inches between them, when just a second ago there were yards apart. Kirei stepped back a few steps.

"Who are you?" she asked, noting the faint resemblance to Inuyasha that this demon had.

"I...am Lord Sesshoumaru...and you would be Kirei...the Youkai Miko..."

Kirei nodded, "And you would know this how?"

"This Sesshoumaru has ways..."

"Of course you do," She said turning away, "You sing well, Milord I-" Kirei turned around, but to find Sesshoumaru gone.

_**::Sess::**_

Sesshoumaru was on his way back to his campsite. That small rendezvous with the Lady Hanyou was enough for the Lord for tonight. He would never lay eyes on this special hanyou again, he told himself...over and over again...

**((To Be Continued))**

**Disclaimer: The lyrics to the song Kirei sang, are not mine, they were just something a friend handed me, I do not know if theyare original or not,...anywho,...REVIEW! give me ideas for the next chapter too, kay?? I wanna know what YALL want to see happen .**


	2. Sickness

**Blood Freely Given**

**Youkai no Miko**

_h t t p : i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 2 0 0 / K i t s u n e A m a y a / B l o o d F r e e l y G i v e n C H P 2 . j p g_

_((take out the spaces))_

_Above is my own little piece of art work for the story. When you review, tell me what you think of that too, kay?? There will be a new pic for each chapter!!_

Key

_::IYG:: Inu-Yasha Gang View_

_::Kirei:: Kirei View_

_::Sess:: Sesshoumaru View_

_::TL:: Time-lapse_

**((Note: Rin is around 12 in this))**

Sesshoumaru was on his way back to his campsite. That small rendezvous with the Lady Hanyou was enough for the Lord for tonight. He would never lay eyes on this special hanyou again, he told himself...over and over again...

_**::Continued::**_

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Shouted Rin as she ran through the large sliding door to the old Japanese style castle.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at her, casually stotic, from the scroll which he was reading. He put it down as the young child just stared at him, waiting him to allow her to speak, "What is it, Rin?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama! There is a doggy-lady at the gates. She has doggy ears and looks really sick and beaten up. Rin wanted to ask Sesshoumaru if Rin could help the lady." Rin asked, remembering the lady, and how tattered she looked. Her long brown hair tangled and unkept, the pink sash that used to keep it up torn and lying an her shoulders; the old Miko outfit that she wore also was stained and torn, but the most degrading vision was the look in those dark forest-green eyes that seemed to beg for death.

"No," Sesshoumaru said plainly.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama!?" Rin protested.

"This Sesshoumaru said no, Rin, and no means no," Sesshoumaru said, more gently than he would have any other person.

"Please! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin begged, cinnamon eyes begging her lord.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, before he closed his golden eyes with a sigh, "Fine...Take me to this 'lady'"

_**::TL::**_

Rin arrived at the gates, out of breath from having run, contrary to Sesshoumaru, who walked at his usual pace, but still seemed to get there only seconds after Rin. Rin looked at the Lady on the other side of the large metal gate with a bit of pit, but happiness that she had finally gotten Sesshoumaru to follow her, so that both she and the 'doggy-lady' both did not have to suffer.

As Sesshoumaru drew closer to the gate, the scent of illness, infection, and blood invaded his nose. The woman was clearly on deaths door, but as the image of the woman drew nearer, dread sparked his heart. _Could this be?_ He quickened his pace towards Rin, and looked through the gate to confirm his silent fears. _It was_.

"Kirei..." He uttered under his breath.

The Lady Hanyou stirred at the sound of her name, and painfully opened her eyes a bit, and then with a cough replied, "S-seh-sessh-ou..." she tried to bring up her arm to reach towards what she thought was only a vision, here to lead her peacefully to death.

Rin watched silently confused as Sesshoumaru opened the gate, and made his way to Kirei. He kneeled by her side, the scent of infection, blood, and illness racking his scenes, but none-the-less, he picked up the Hanyou.

"This Sesshoumaru shall see that you are taken care of..." he whispered as he began back towards the castle, beckoning for Rin to follow him.

_**::TL::**_

Sesshoumaru laid Kirei upon a tattami mat in a vacant room. by now, Jaken and Rin both were gathered.

"Mi Lord, what may this lowly Jaken do?" Jaken asked, clutching the Staff of Heads firmly in hi little toady hands.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He did not know what to do, other than bathe the Hanyou to get rid of the dried blood that seemed to cake most of her body, and to wrap up the wounds that _hadn't_ already been infected.

"Get me any scrolls I might have on herbs..." Sesshoumaru said, knowing he would need to find something to help get rid of any infection.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may Rin help?" Rin asked kind-heartedly.

"No. I shall have an older female servant come in to bathe her, but nothing you can do," Sesshoumaru stood and headed out the room to call upon the servant in mind to tend to Kirei.

Rin stayed in the room with the Lady Hanyou. _I bet she would be really pretty once she is all cleaned up. I wonder why Sesshoumaru-sama wants to help her. _Rin thought to herself as she gazed at Kirei. Kirei's breathing was shallow, but labored, and she shifted around, no doubt in pain.

Soon Sesshoumaru had returned with one of the few servants that tended to the castle when he was gone. This one Rin recognized as her personal maid, though Rin preferred to do things herself, than let the servant do them, and they were actually rather good friends.

"Kumo-san!" Rin said, elated. She hadn't seen Kumo for some time.

"Hello Rin-Chan," Kumo greeted serenely.

Already having her orders, she went to work on cleaning up the Hanyou Miko. Rin left to go find Jaken, who was waddling to Sesshoumaru's study, arms full of scrolls.

"Oh! Jaken-sama! Please, Let Rin help!" Jaken refused, and waddled faster. Rin offered again, but Jaken refused, but this time, tripped over his brown robe, and out of his arms poured all the large scrolls he had been carrying.

"Now look what you've done! Help me take these to Sesshoumaru-sama, since you obviously have nothing better to do than to pester me!"

Rin giggled, and picked up some of the scrolls, enough to help Jaken walk comfortably, "But, Jaken-sama, that is exactly what I had been trying to do!"

"Keh," Was Jaken's only reply.

They approached the study, and Rin opened the door for the both of them.

Sesshoumaru did not look away from the window from which he watched the sun set over the ocean, "You may enter."

Jaken and Rin entered, and then set the scrolls upon Sesshoumaru's desk. Jaken quickly hobbled out, but Rin paused to look back at Sesshoumaru, but then left quietly. Once alone, Sesshoumaru then set at his desk _(Remember, this is old Japanese, so he would be sitting on a pillow, in front of a small table-like thing)_

_**::TL::**_

Sesshoumaru Read each scroll, finding multiple herbs that could help. He sent people out for each one. _Why go through the trouble for the Hanyou Miko? _Sesshoumaru looked down at where his left arm should be. _Heh, perhaps she could do something about that. _He smirked a bit inwardly. There was no doubt in his mind that she had the power, _but would she be willing. She has to pay me back some how. Best this way than any other..._

**((to be continued))**

**A/N: Here it is, just like promised. I hope this isn't too long!!! Anyhow, REVIEW!!! Thanks!!!**


	3. Prosses of Healing

**Blood Freely Givin**

**Youkai no Miko**

_**:: Last Time ::**_

Sesshoumaru Read each scroll, finding multiple herbs that could help. He sent people out for each one. _Why go through the trouble for the Hanyou Miko? _Sesshoumaru looked down at where his left arm should be. _Heh, perhaps she could do something about that. _He smirked a bit inwardly. There was no doubt in his mind that she had the power, _but would she be willing. She has to pay me back some how. Best this way than any other..._

_**:: Now ::**_

Sesshoumaru had a servant gather the herbs that were needed. Whilst awaiting the return of that servant, the Great Demon Lord went back to the room that the Lady Hanyou, as was his name for her, was resting in. All traces of the coppery smell of blood was almost gone, sweat taking place. Kirei had now a fever to contend with.

Sesshoumaru entered the room, sliding the door back shut after he was in. He looked down at Kirei,...many questions as to how she had gotten so ill and beaten going through his head. For the longest time he stared at her, his usual emotionless expression ever-present.  
"Hn," The Miko grunted as she began to sturr. She weakly opened her eyes, vision still hazy from lack of blood and tired from fighting illness, "Sess-shou,..." She whispered, capturing the Lords attention, as he opened his closed golden eyes _(which he had closed thinking rather deeply)_  
"Hanyou,..." he replied with an acknowledging nod. Kirei began to sit up, wincing in pain, "Lay back down. This Sesshoumaru has yet received the herbs needed before wrapping the rest of your wounds,..."  
"Why a- why are you helping- me?" She managed to get out, not obeying the order to lay back down.

Sesshoumaru did not reply. A moment later the servant Sesshoumaru had sent out returned;  
"Here, mi 'Lord, are the herbs you asked for,..." The servant bowed, gave the demon lord the herbs, and left.  
"I though I told you to lay down," Sesshoumaru said, turning back to Kirei. Kirei gave a slightly stubborn look, before laying down, defeated.

Sesshoumaru sat down beside the Lady Hanyou, and took out the first of his scrolls, reading over it, before grinding together the herbs for that particular medicine. Kirei watched, still half asleep, but instinct told her to stay awake,...a back lying fear of what the lord might try to do to her-not that she could do anything about it, even if she had wanted to. She was brought out of her thoughts as Sesshoumaru began to apply the first mixture of herbs upon a wound to her shoulder. She was surprised at how gentle he was, rubbing it into the wound, and bandaging it up.

Once Sesshoumaru was done with some of the more minor infections, he mixed together a second remedy. The scent smelled lovely-a plumeria and sakura blossom mix, along with mint, and one other herb. Sesshoumaru moved the lower material of Kirei's white kimono, she was put in after her bath, up until a large wound on her thigh was revealed. Kirei felt uncomfortable, but Sesshoumaru was soon done, with that would, and had moved on to others. Sesshoumaru, though, slightly embarrassed, kept his emotionless expression through out the entire procedure.

_**::TL:: **_

Sesshoumaru stood up, and headed out the sliding door without a word, as Kirei was soon asleep again. He entered his room with a sigh, leaning ever-so-slightly against the door. Now all he had to do was wait for the Hanyou Miko to heal, which shouldn't take long with demon blood running through her.

Two days passed. Kirei steadily was getting better, and by the second day, she was up- standing at the window of her room, when Sesshoumaru entered.  
"You are well now I see,..." Sesshoumaru said walking towards her.  
"Hai,...I must thank you for your hospitality, mi' lord," Kirei said, still looking out the window.  
"Hn" He nodded, "It's hospitality rarely givin," he spoke in his usual mono-tone.  
"I am in greatest debt to you. What-such do you ask as repayal?" She turned towards him, taking a step away from him, so as to be at a respectable distance from one another. Sesshoumaru was silent for a while,...rethinking his earlier undeniable wish.  
"I do have one request,..." He said looking down where his left arm would have been.  
"Say no more," Kirei said, looking away for a moment, then returning her gaze to the lord, "Easy enough, if you want it bad enough,..."  
"What do you mean, Hanyou?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
"There are two sides to magick, _(wiccan spelling for Magic) _there is the sending and receiving end. If the one whom receives the benefits of the magick really truly wants what they are being givin, than it shall be easy to do, but if not it shall be harder; but yes, it is possible" She explained.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kirei dead in the eyes, "Miko,...for the longest time I have gone with one arm, do you know had much of a damned frustration it is to this Sesshoumaru!?"  
"I-" Kirei began, then was cut off by the Taiyoukai.  
"Try to know how bad it is, to be shunned by those under you for such a flaw!"  
"I UNDERSTAND!" Kirei shouted, "I understand you, Sesshoumaru-kun," She said softly, smiling a little, "I shall heal you."

Sesshoumaru stood there for a while, quiet from the Hanyou's outburst towards, of all people, him! Normally the Demon Lord would have killed anyone who would oppose him in such a way; _But you need her,... _the little voice inside of the great Lords head spoke, but the lord pushed the voice away, and let the Hanyou slide with her importunes. _Besides, she is going to be of SOME use,..._


	4. It worked! Sesshoumaru's new arm

**Blood Freely Given **

**Youkai no Miko**

_**:Last Time:**_

Sesshoumaru stood there for a while, quiet from the Hanyou's outburst towards, of all people, him! Normally the Demon Lord would have killed anyone who would oppose him in such a way; _But you need her,... _the little voice inside of the great Lords head spoke, but the lord pushed the voice away, and let the Hanyou slide with her importunes. _Besides, she is going to be of SOME use,..._

_**:Now:**_

Kirei and Sesshoumaru walked through the woods in silence, the hanyou walking slightly behind Sesshoumaru, caddy cornered to the left. She was behind him out of respect, and afraid that if she opposed him again, she would not last long. The expression upon her face was sollemn, as she let out a sigh. The Taiyoukai in front of her looked back to her over his shoulder, glancing through the corner of his golden eyes. Kirei looked up - as she had been keeping her eyes to the ground - and looked a tad bit taken aback that he would pay any attention to any noise she made. _He probly does not trust me, and is meerly keeping guard. I am no fool,...I know better than to attack a Youkai stronger than myse-! Stronger than myself,..._ She thought to herself, and smiled slyly when Sesshoumaru turned his attention upon where they were headed again.

Sesshoumaru picked up a bit of speed, inwardly anxious to get done with this,...true, he was not sure if the Lady Hanyou would be able to grant him his arm back, she had, after all, said that the magic works two ways. He stopped when they reached thier destination,..the hot springs. At the time, Sesshoumaru did not question the setting in wich the young Miko was to do her magic, but now the question arose in his mind.

"Here we are, what is it you now, must do?" He said in his usual voice, no trace of any of the things that raced through his mind in it.

"Well,..." Kirei began, stepping up beside the Lord, a bold move in her oppinion, "I take it you used the herbal mix I made for you?"

"Hn, that I did,.." _As putrid as it was_ He said looking over at her.

"Well then, now we must enter the springs" Kirei said a bit hesatantly, watching the look Sesshoumaru gave her, she then shook her head, realizing why he looked at her so, "Clothed!" She blushed a light shade, "Though you will need to remove your armor, m'lord"

Sesshoumaru looked at her when she called him "m'lord." It struck him odd, for some reason to hear that, never mind if she had called him that before, at this moment it did not seem correct.

"Hn,...verry well," He began to undo his armor with ease, used to the ties that helled it all in place.

Kirei had gone to the edge of the hotsprings, bareing no armor, nor fine silk to remove, she had nothing to remove, so was as ready as she could be - certainly not ready, ready, but fair.

Sesshoumaru walked up behind her, "This Lord is ready,..." Kirei nodded.

"I have one request,...PLEASE do not kill me for anything I happen to do during this" Her earm flattened against her head, the way she said it in though, was actually quite humorous, however, Sesshoumaru meerly nodded. Kirei hesatantly took his hand, but when she hid, she quickly stepped into the water, and continued to wakl in, till it was up to thier waists. The Lady Hanyou let out a nervous sigh, and Sesshoumaru could feel how shaky she was - did he make her this nervous, or was she meerly not confident in her abilities? He mused, but it was not untill Kirei spoke again, that his attention returned to the task at hand, and it was when she spoke that he realised she shook out of fear.

"Okay now,...concentrate on what your arm was like before,..." Her voise wavered, as she slowly moved her hands beneath the Lords haori, moving her hand slowly over the soft skin, to his shoulders, the haori moving with her hands - She knew it would be off by the time they were done (_Omg, no not take tha povertedly XP_). Her nimble hands continued thier journey; from Sesshoumaru's shoulers, down his toned arms until she came to the end of the Lords cut arm. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on what the arm would have looked like, slowly,.oh ever so slowly,.down Sesshoumaru's arm, feeling skin form as she moved her right hand down his left arm.

It went like that for a while, untill eventually, they stood together, hand in hand. Sesshoumaru had regained his arm, markings and all, however it's skin was way lighter than his other skin, and it would take time for it to tan. The Lord marveled, though, as per usual, no emotion showed, untill he felt the Lady Hanyou, whoms debt has been paid, began to fall backwards, unconsious. Sesshoumaru caught her before she fell completely in the water. He looked down upon her,

"You really gave it your all,...didn't you?" (_Oh, Final Fantasy X quote, sry, but it worked!_) He said to her unconsious form, walking towards the bank, setting Kirei down beneath the tree at it's edge. The Taiyoukai staired down at his regained limb, touching it with his other hand, and yes, he could feel, and just like a young pup that had just discovered its tail, he almost smiled - why he stopped, one would not know,...there was noone there other than himself and the unconsious hanyou,..noone to impress, nor hide from; however he stopped anyway. The thought passed through himm to thank the hanyou;_ Why should I? She was meerly repaying a debt,..._

_**:Later:**_

Kirei awoke, back in 'her' room in Sesshoumaru's home. She noticed the door too her room, ajar, and a childs hand, and gently she called out;

"Hello? Enter if you so wish"

In entered Rin, cinnimon hair in its usual style, her brown eyes wide and full of wonder,

"Hello" She greeted, "I'm Rin" The human child held out her hand to the Hanyou, who sat up when the child entered. Kirei shook Rin's hand, and smiled,

"I'm Kirei, nice to meet you, Rin," Kirei automatically took a liking to the girl, she had such an innocence and carisma about her, that one couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, your so much more nicer than master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed happily,...she hadn't ever really spoken one on one with any other youkai, or half than Sesshoumaru, Jaken, or her maid. Kirei smiled, and giggled a little at the girl.

Unknowingly, they were watched by a pair of golden eyes, watching through the door, which was left slightly open when Rin had entered. Actually, it was he that had sent the child in there,...he was intrested in seeing the Hanyou's reaction. He had been doing much thinging over the past night, and had come to the conclusion, that if Rin and the Lady Hanyou got along, then Kirei could stay, and serve as a companion to Rin,...a mother figure of sorts. The union went as He thought it would,...Sesshoumaru knew Kirei well enough by now to know she was a gentle, careing person, but there was still youkai in her,...and he wouldn't leave his ward alone with the Lady Hanyou if whe showed any hostility to the child.

However, Kirei appeared to not care if the young one was human, and Sesshoumaru could not help but feel relief; _What should I care if the Hanyou was to stay or leave? _ He thought once he caught himself. Reassured that Rin would be alright, he turned away from the door, and made his way down the hall, in wich appeared his bumbling toad-like servant, Jaken.

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin is not in her room, mi'Lord! Do not worry, though! I am searching for her!" He bowed slightly, not knowing his Lord knew where Rin was, and whom was with her.

"No, Jaken, that will not be necissary,...this Sesshoumaru knows where the child resides,..." Jaken looked at Sesshoumaru with a somewhat shocked expression.

"B-but, mi'lord!" Jaken began, but could not finished, he meerly watched as his beutiful lord walked away, back down the isle to his study.

Sorry guys, I really don't have a preview for the next chapter, and I'm really REALLY sory for the wait for this one!


End file.
